Abstract In this application we request the following upgrades to our existing Becton Dickinson LSRII Flow Cytometer: 1) Installation of a Coherent G4 355nm 60mw UV laser 2) Three photomultiplier tubes installed on an Octagon optical array and optics configured: a. BUV396 (379/28) b. BUV496 (450LP;515/30) c. BUV737 (690LP; 740/35) 3) Additional photomultiplier tube added to existing violet Octagon with optics for BV785 (750LP; 780/60) 4) Additional electronics to support the new configuration 5) FACS Flow Supply System These upgrades will increase the number of total colors we can analyze to 18 and enhance the LSRII?s performance capacity. The following research projects will be supported by the upgrades system: 1) Marc Goalstone, PhD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?Diabetes: ERK5 and Vascular Inflammation? 2) Robert Keith, MD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?PPAR gamma Agonists for Lung Cancer Chemoprevention? 3) Elizabeth Redente, PhD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Career Development Award ?Mechanisms of TNF-alpha Mediated Resolution of Pulmonary Fibrosis? 4) Subbiah Pugazhenthi, PhD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?Mechanism of CREB dysregulation in Alzheimer brain? 5) Jane Reusch, MD, Principal Investigator: BLR&D Merit Review Award ?Pharmacological Restoration of Diabetic Vascular Dysfunction? 6) Lisa Brenner, PhD, Co-Principal Investigator: CSR&D Merit Review Award ?Toxoplasma gondi, the kynurenine pathway, and suicidal behavior in veterans? 7) Ehrin Armstrong, MD, Local Site Investigator: CSR&D Merit Review Award ?Plaque Regression and Progenitor Cell Mobilization with Intensive Lipid Elimination?